The Saga of Cassandra Cartwright
by lovelivewrite13
Summary: Another tale of a young Cartwright daughter. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**1864, the Fifth, April, Nevada, outside of Carson City.**_

On the south edge of the Ponderosa Ranch a lone covered wagon crosses the grassy field towards the river, it's passengers aim is to get to Carson City, a man with tanned skin like leather, soft blue eyes, and a hearty grin sporting a tan, weathered cowboy hat, white long sleeve button down. brown britches, and brown cowboy boots, a Colt pistol strapped to his side can be seen holding the reigns of the two driving horses, sitting beside him in a blue dress that matches her bonnet which hides her beautiful soft, dark, almost black hair under it, looking to be in her late twenties to early thirties, she smiles at her husband as she works on sewing up a hole in a boys, white, button down.

Elijah White sighs looking at the river that they came upon and shakes his head when he sees that it's out of its banks and puts on the brake on the wagon than looks at his wife " _Looks like we have ta wait until she runs down a bit to safely cross_ ' _Lizbeth_ ," he says to her in a strong, kind voice.

Elizabeth looks up from her sewing at the river and nods " _How long before we can cross Eli_?" she asks in a soft, quiet tone.

He shakes his head looking at the sky seeing the sun directly above them " _it's noon now, looks like we'll have to wait till tomorrow if it doesn't go down soon_ ," in a disappointed tone wanting to get to Carson City and find his family a home.

Elizabeth nods slowly placing a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder " _We need to tell Cass_ ," she says feeling slightly put down at having to wait another day.

Elijah nods and gets off of the wagon helping her down as well than he scans the prairie looking for someone " _Cass_!" he yells than smiles when he hears the sound of a horses galloping hooves coming towards them.

As she crests the hill her parents had just went down a young girl the age of twelve wearing boys, rawhide trousers, a brown button up top, black cowboy boots with her mother's brown eyes and her fathers brown hair that at the moment is hidden under a black cowboy hat, and riding a brown and white painted horse gallops towards them, she stops and slows to walk than makes her horse stop in front of her father " _Yeah pa_?" Cassandra White asks her father the smile still on her face from her ride as her left hand sits on her hip above where a hunting knife in a leather sheath sits.

" _We're gonna half to wait until tomorrow to cross darlin' the river's too high to safely cross_ ," his voice very serious.

Cassandra nods her smile faded from her face " _Alright Pa, we're campin here?_ " as she holds her horse steady.

" _Cassie must you run that horse so fast? Poor Paint is plum tuckered out,_ " Elizabeth scolds her daughter gently.

Elijah chuckles at his wife " _Let her alone 'Lizbeth that ol' mare can take it, she's got plenty of grit_ ," he says with a smile than answers his daughters question " _yeah, we can camp here tonight and cross in the morning, it should be down enough by then, go cool your horse out than help ma with supper,_ " he says as he goes to the back of the wagon unloading what they'll need for the night.

Casandra nods and walks her horse off a few feet away slowly cooling the mare out so she doesn't get injured.

Elizabeth smiles as she watches Cass her hands going to her stomach and folding over it in a protective fashion as the unborn child kicks inside her she chuckles quietly as she walks to the back of the wagon to help her husband. " _She is definitely your girl Eli, and this little one, well, I think he's going to be just like her,_ " she shakes her head with a smile.

Elijah laughs heartily shaking his head " _oh don't say that! One tomboy is enough around here ha-ha,_ " Eli gently teases her as he sets out the fire spit and cast iron kettle for his wife.

Elizabeth just shakes her head and chuckles at his teasing but nods with a sigh " _I hope Cassie grows out of it soon…. She's almost thirteen, it's time to teach her how to cook, how to help provide for her own family one day,_ " she says as she gets out the tin plates, forks, and the tin cup they all share as well as the bucket of water and the dipper.

Cassandra finishes cooling out the mare and dismounts, she untacks her horse and leaves Paint to graze on the grass walking over to the wagon after placing her tack by the fire. " _I'm here to help ma,_ " she says in a slightly grudging tone that's well hidden from her parents as she washes her hands in the river.

Elizabeth nods with a sigh. " _Good, you can help me cook the beans,_ " She lists off the meal that they had eaten since they started out traveling.

Elijah sees he's gotten the women folk set up and nods leaving them to cook in peace he walks towards the river looking at it.

Cassandra sighs quietly and nods as she gets a cool drink of water. " _Okay ma_ " she says as she gets the bean sack and holds it for her mother.

Elizabeth smiles as she hears her daughter sigh not really wanting the food herself but doesn't complain as she knows her husband is just doing the best he can for them " _I know, it isn't my favorite either, but at least we have food, some folks would think this was the best meal ever Cassie,_ " she says as she measure the beans out into the pan with water to wash them.

Cassandra nods at her mother's words knowing they are true. " _Yes ma,_ " she says as she holds the sack of beans. Elizabeth smiles at her daughter as she covers the pan of beans with a lid and places them over the fire to cook and she starts making coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

1864, the Seventh, April, Nevada, outside of Carson City.

Early the next morning, the first beams of sunlight peeked up above the mountains to start warming the earth beneath its rays. The skies above turned a beautiful array of colors; the closest was a beautiful orange/pink; the sky above that was a gorgeous violet purple. The birds started to sing their morning song, welcoming the new day. In the old covered wagon Elijah rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, yawning as he gazed out the end of the wagon at the new day. Sitting up, he let out a quiet groan and ran his fingers through his hair and smiled as he looked at his wife, who was still asleep beside him on her back with one hand on her stomach.

Elijah leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek, and then he kissed the hand that was over her belly as well. Elizabeth smiled woken up by her husband's kiss and she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Morning," She said quietly.

"Good morning dear." Elijah said to her in a whispered tone. "Cass is still asleep." He added as an afterthought in a whisper.

Elizabeth nodded at his words as she sat up. "Let her sleep in this morning, I can take care of breakfast." She said as she looked over the edge of the wagon knowing their daughter was sleeping soundly underneath it.

"But you shouldn't be doin' so much in your condition." Elijah protested in a whisper.

Elizabeth shushed her husband with a shake of her head. "Nonsense, I didn't have her help when I was expecting her, and you can help me with any liftin. The girl deserves to sleep in; she's been so good since we left Kansas."

Elijah sighed and frowned but he nodded unwillingly. "Alright, but just for another hour, then I'll get her up." He said as he leaned over and kissed his wife than scooted out of the wagon and he turned and helped Elizabeth down as well.

"Would you go to the river and get me a bucket of water please?" Elizabeth asked Elijah as she started straightening and folding up the pallet they had slept on the night before.

"Sure darlin, I'll be right back." Elijah said as he picked up the wooden bucket that sat beside the wagons back wheel by the handle. He walked down to the river still fully dressed in his clothes.

"Thank you dear." 'Elizabeth said as she stretched and looked around the field they were in, a smile upon her face.

Elijah walked down to the river and poured out the stagnant water that was in the bucket from the night before. He walked over to the edge of the river and bent over, putting the bucket in the water. He was pleased to see that it had receded in the night and seemed safe to now cross. He kept a hold of the handle as he waited for the bucket to fill up. While he waited, he listened to a mockingbird sing its song in a tree close by.

Elizabeth had started preparing what she would need for when Elijah got back when she had first heard a frightful sound. She stopped grinding the coffee beans to listen. She was horrified to realize it was the sound of rushing water. With a gasp she dropped the coffee grinder on the ground and ran towards the river. "Eli!" She shouted fearfully.

From his position Elijah didn't hear the water that was rushing down the river to his position as he was distracted by his thoughts and worries. As he hummed a little tune to himself as he got the bucket out of the water. He then rolled up his shirt sleeves and proceeded to wash his hands and face in the river when he heard Elizabeth coming. He stood up with a smile and turned around. "I'm comin!" He answered back just as Elizabeth got within two foot of him and the river.

The birds had stopped singing and the river started to flow faster. Cassandra woke up with a frown wondering what was going on. She looked around and didn't see her parents. She yawned and sat up stretching her arms. She than crawled out of her pallet that sat underneath the wagon and looked around for her parents again. "Ma? Pa?" She called out. Everything was eerily still.

Elizabeth had just got close to her husband when she heard the water again and saw it coming. A wall of water came at the two quickly in just a flash. As Elijah turned his head his eyes widened as he saw the water coming at him. He started to run towards his wife only to hear her let out a terrified scream.

Cassandra heard her mother's scream and she took off running towards the river just in time to see her parents get swept away down the river. "Ma! Pa!" Cassandra shouted out as the flash flood took them away out of her sight. She started running alongside the river after them, terrified out of her mind.

Unfortunately she wasn't looking and tripped over some rocks that sat alongside the river and was knocked her off of her feet. "Ma!" Cassandra had just started to shout for her parents once more as she fell and hit her head; it rendered her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

1864, the Seventh, April, Nevada, The Ponderosa.

Joseph Cartwright, or Little Joe as he was better known by the locals was out on his black and white paint mare Cochise checking the cattle for his father, Benjamin Cartwright.

He looked up at the sky locating the sun as he stopped in the middle of the eastern pasture and he sighed. "Nearly ten o'clock." He muttered than he took a drink of water from his canteen and he looked over the pasture, a frown came to his face when he saw in the distance a brown and tan paint horse. 'What is a horse doin out here, I wonder if it's one of our ponies.' He thought to himself as he urged Cochise forward towards the pony that was haltered with a rope lead attached to the halter. It was then he realized that it wasn't one of their horses because all of the Ponderosa horses were trained to be ground tied.

Joseph dismounted Cochise and he gently and slowly walked up to the pony. "Easy there, that's a pretty pony now." He said to the mare as he easily picked up the rope in his hand and patted the horse's neck. "Now than, who do you belong to?" He muttered to himself as he started looking for a brand. His movements halted and he stiffened his left hand twitching towards his gun as he heard the cock of a trigger at his back and he heard a female, childlike voice say. "She's mine, now back away mister."

Cassandra had come to a few hours later on the bank of the river the side of her forehead right above her temple having a nasty gash. She softly groaned her head pounding. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that fell as she remembered what had happened. Her mother and father, both gone. So was her baby brother or sister. She didn't know what she was going to do as she limped back to the wagon.

When she got there she was intending to take care of and bandage her head but she saw that Paint had gotten loose and she frowned quietly complaining, grabbed her fathers rifle, and headed to find her horse. She wasn't sure how long she had walked when she spotted her mare and she frowned when she saw a man petting the horse. She aimed the rifle at him and cocked the trigger. "She's mine, now back away mister." She said answering the question the strange man had asked the horse.

In surprise and slight shock at the voice that he quickly surmised belonged to a girl Joseph slowly and easily put his hands up and he slowly turned around hearing the sound of a trigger being cocked. "Easy there, I mean no harm." He said quietly as he stopped facing the one that the voice and the horse belonged to. He suppressed a chuckle but not a smile when he saw a young girl that looked to be about eleven if he had to guess with brown hair and brown eyes wearing boys clothes and a hat. She was also sporting a rifle that seemed to be a strain for her to hold. "I'm Joe Cartwright." He said as he thought through a plan of how to get the rifle from the strange girl noting a large gash on her forehead. He briefly wondered where the girl's parents were and what had happened.

Cassandra frowned as she studied the man that stood before her in the green jacket, her head feeling slightly fuzzy. "Back away from the horse." She said trying to sound threatening and bold, trying to hide the fear and sorrow that she felt. "I'm only giving you one more chance mister." Cassandra said her brown eyes narrowing as she started to take a step back, the last thing she seen was green grass as the ground rushed up to meet her as the girl fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**1864, the Seventh, April, Nevada, The Ponderosa.**

Joseph's eyes widened with surprise as he saw the girl fall onto the ground suddenly and he dropped the lead rope on the gelding and hurried over and bent down beside the girl rolling her over. He shook his head his lips mashing into a worried line and his brow creasing as he took his red handkerchief out of his pocket and he bound it around the girls head in a make shift bandage. Joseph stood picking the young strange girl up easily and he whistled for Cochise. He waited in place for the black and white spotted gelding and watched as the horse trotted towards him and the unconscious girl in his arms. Joseph first placed the girl in the saddle then he mounted Cochise knowing his gelding would take more than one rider. He gathered his reins and he urged Cochise into an easy walk towards the other horse. He gathered the mare's lead rope and ponied the horse beside Cochise urging his own gelding into a trot and he started towards the big house where he and his family lived shaking his head and wondering what the others would think when they saw what Joseph had found.


	5. Chapter 5

1864, the Seventh, April, Nevada, The Ponderosa.

Hoss Cartwright, Joseph's older brother placed another block of wood on the stump outside the big house and he brought down the ax splitting the block of wood in half. He stopped for a moment from his task of chopping wood to catch his breath. Hoss walked over to the corner of the house to where the water pump was located needing a drink of water as the hot sun beamed down on the clear spring day.

Joseph slowed Cochise and the mare into a walk as he approached the house. He stopped the horses and cleared his throat. "Pa? Adam? Anybody in the house?" He shouted and then Joseph waited patiently for someone to come out holding the girl as he sat on Cochise.

In slight surprise at the tone in his little brothers voice Hoss walked around the corner of the house. "What is it Little Joe?" He said and then came to a stop in surprise looking at Joseph, the strange girl and the mare his mouth hanging slightly open in a dumb manner.

Joseph fought the urge to roll his eyes at his older brother when he saw Hoss' expression. "Are you just gonna stand there gazin or you gonna give me a hand brother?" He said in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Hoss said snapping out of it then he started over towards Joseph and the girl. "So, who is she?" He asked as he took the unconscious girl into his arms easily and then waited as his brother dismounted.

"Not sure. Ought to get the doc tho, she has a pretty nasty gash on her head." Joseph said as he tied Cochise and the other horse to the hitching post then made his way towards the house.

"Well where'd you find her?" Hoss asked curiously walking behind his little brother briskly while looking at the cut on the girl's forehead. He was curious about the girl and the little mare. Hoss also wondered what his brother had gotten himself into.

"The south pasture." Joseph said walking into the house. "It's a long story. I couldn't find her folks. Pulled a rifle on me." He muttered the last part shutting the front door then took his hat and gun holster off and placed them on the big table beside the door.

"A rifle?" Hoss asked raising an eyebrow at Joseph as he laid the girl on the couch. What in the world?" He shook his head with a slight sigh. "I'll go for the doc. Pa and Adam went in to Virginia City. I'll find them after I send Doc Taylor out here." He said heading for the door.


End file.
